gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
9th Night of Chanukkah
The 9th Night of Chanukkah is the 13th episode of season 3 of NikeTube Shorts. It is the third holiday special to be released by NikeTube Studios, and the first Hanukkah special to be made for YouTube. It was planned to be released on December 16, 2014, but has been postponed for one week. It was released on December 23, 2014 Plot On the night of Christmas Eve, Jordan Delgado questions the idea of celebrating Christmas because it is heavily commercialized and wonders why other holidays aren't so well observed. He decides to celebrate Hanukkah by putting on a kippah and goes to a synagogue. At the synagogue, Jordan meets up with the rabbi to learn about the origins of Hanukkah and why it is celebrated. Jordan is amused by the story however he asks the rabbi why it isn't heavily commercialized like Christmas. When he tells Jordan that Hanukkah is a minor holiday and that Jewish people are societal "misfits", De Leon responds by telling him that it is okay be who you are. When Jordan returns home, Alex flamboyantly yells "Merry Christmas" to rub it in Jordan's face, but it goes too far when Alex throws a snowball at Jordan. Jordan attempts to run away but ends up on the ground where Alex meets him. Alex apologizes to Jordan and accepts him for being different. After their reconciliation, the two take a walk. The short ends with a narration about how Jordan became himself and learned the true meaning of Hanukkah. Episode Cast * Nick De Leon as Jordan Delgado, a typical American who decides to celebrate Hanukkah after a holiday shock on Christmas Eve. * TBD as the Jewish Rabbi. * Nick De Leon as Alex Delgado, Jordan's twin brother who celebrates Christmas. Analysis Unlike most of De Leon's works, 9th Night of Chanukkah takes a more family friendly approach by sterilizing the script from any form of bad language and adding a moral message in the video. The moral of 9th Night is focused on the message of equality by "accepting others for who they are," which is broadened by the acceptance of peoples racee, religion, nationality, gender identity, sex and sexual orientation. Sequel 9th Night of Chanukkah has been penned to have a sequel to come out on December 2015 titled Two Weeks of Christmas. The film reprises Nick De Leon as Jordan and Alex, but unlike 9th Night, Two Weeks of Christmas is longer than its prequel and focused on Alex's story. Photo Gallery 9th Night of Chanukkah Logo.png|9th Night of Hanukkah Logo 9th Night of Chanukkah English titlecard.png|Official titlecard/YouTube thumbnail 9th Night of Chanukkah promotional advertisment.png|Promotional advertising 2014-NikeTube-Studios-Hanukkah-Logo.gif|"Menorah Haro" was inspired by 9th Night as a promotion to the video as well Trivia * It is believed that 9th Night of Chanukkah could be the first Hanukkah special ever to be released on YouTube, a first to hopefully be accomplished by NikeTube Studios. * There are multiple spelling and pronunciation errors that are displayed throughout the short film. The most notable spelling error is in the title "9th Night of Chanukkah" because the name Chanukah is spelled with only one k as opposed to two. This might have been caused by the similarities of the Jewish holiday's varied names "Hanukkah" and "Chanukah". Rabbi is misspelled in the credits as "Rabbai". Apparently this spelling error is also present in the promotional advertisement for the short as well. While spelled correctly in both the original manuscript and English subtitles, the word Kippah was pronounced with a short i as opposed to the correct long e pronunciation as spoken in the Hebrew language. This pronunciation error is a common oversight by non-Jewish English speakers. * This short is the first comedy/drama short written and performed by De Leon. * This is the first of any video that De Leon performed in where he actually cries. Despite De Leon having performed a sobbing Amuro Ray in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, he never really cried in a dramatic role until 9th Night of Chanukkah in 2014. * When Jordan listens to the rabbi about how Hanukkah began, he is told that the Israelites used only one days worth of oil to keep the Holy Temple lit for 8 days while at the same time the Macabees were fighting against the Greeks. Though not significant to the plot, what the rabbi tought to Jordan is a factual error because it was after the Macabees won their battle that the Israelites celebrated the victory by lighting the temple. * Haro makes a cameo in the beginning watching "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" with Jordan. This is Haro's first live-action appearance. Category:NikeTube Shorts Category:Season 3 NikeTube Shorts Category:Holiday specials